Pieces of Memory
by Ecxplorer Atlazcrew
Summary: Keima Katsuragi menjalani kehidupan normalnya dengan PFP di tangannya. Namun, sepertinya itu tak akan bertahan lebih lama karena Ia bertemu dengan para wanita yang telah Keima taklukkan dulu dan mengancam kehidupannya. Apakah mereka ingat dengan Keima yang telah menaklukkannya? Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Keima? Dan apakah Keima dapat melaluinya dengan baik? (Keima X Harem)


Pairing : Keima Katsuragi x Harem  
Author : Ecxplorer Atlazcrew  
Disclaimer : Tamiki Wakaki  
Warning : Error, OOC, aneh :v

* * *

Dengan tak menghiraukan banyak pasang mata memandang aneh dan sinis, Keima terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga memasuki sebuah minimarket. "Aku hanya membutuhkan PFP dan air bening untuk hidup. Tak ada yang lain." Keima lalu bergegas ke lemari es untuk mengambil botol air merek "Au-ah".

Saat Ia akan pergi ke kasir, tak sengaja Keima bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita.

*BRAK!

Keduanya pun jatuh beserta barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Dengan agak susah payah dan mengeluh kesakitan, Keima kemudian bangkit memulihkan keadaannya.

"Apa Anda tak apa-apa?" Tanya Keima memastikan dia tak melakukan hal serius pada wanita tersebut. Kekhawatirannya tampak pada raut wajahnya.

"I-iya, aku tak apa-apa, kok-" Jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Namun, tak sampai Ia mengatakan semuanya, wanita tersebut berhenti berkata. Terkejut melihat seorang lelaki berkaca mata dihadapannya yang sepertinya sangat Ia kenal, wanita tersebut menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Keima pun agak terkejut memandang wanita dihadapannya, wanita yang tak asing baginya. Berambut hitam panjang terkuncir, menggunakan pakaian strip vertikal biru-putih. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Keima tersadar bahwa orang yang dihadapannya adalah...

"Nagase-sensei?"

"Keima-kun?"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdiri, mengambil barang-barang jatuh dan membenarkan pakaian mereka. Keima juga menolong Jun Nagase untuk berdiri. Tatapan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Hanyalah keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Mengetahui itu, Keima segera memecah kebuntuan itu.

"Ma-maaf, Nagase-sensei, aku tak sengaja. Umm... aku harus pergi dulu." Keima meminta maaf dengan ekspresinya yang innocent dicampur rasa gugup. Dia langsung membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi. Namun, sepertinya langkah Keima tertahan karena merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik kemejanya.

Perlahan-lahan dia memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya, Nagase menarik kemejanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ano... Keima-kun. Apa kau bisa menemaniku sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Tanya Nagase.

Tanpa memandang Nagase, Ia menjawab "Tapi, aku harus pergi, sensei." Keima menolak dengan halus agar Nagase segera memperbolehkannya pergi.

"Tolonglah, Keima-kun!" Nagase tak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir dari pipinya mengharapkan kehadiran Keima. Kedua tangannya semakin menggenggam kemeja Keima.

Teriakan dari wanita tersebut membuat Keima merasa cukup tertekan ditambah banyak pengunjung minimarket yang melihat ke arahnya saling berbisik satu sama lain, mencibir perbuatan lelaki tersebut seperti tindakan kejahatan seksual terhadap wanita.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Keima menggenggam tangan Nagase dan bergegas keluar dari minimarket untuk mencari taman yang dapat menenangkan mereka berdua. Nagase hanya terdiam membisu mengikuti langkah kaki Keima. Ia dapat merasakan genggaman kuat Keima yang membuat hatinya nyaman.

* * *

Sesampainya di taman yang tak jauh dari minimarket, Keima dan Nagase menuju bangku kosong. Akhirnya mereka dapat melepaskan kelelahan dan menenangkan diri setelah lari dari minimarket dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Keima membuka botol air minum yang Ia beli tadi dan langsung meminumnya.

"Ini. Minumlah, sensei." Setelah Keima lega, dia menyodorkannya dan menawarkannya minum pada Nagase yang dari tadi memandanginya. Nagase segera mengambil botol tersebut. Di saat menggenggam botol, tak sadar Nagase juga menggenggam tangan Keima.

Kedua pasang matanya saling bertautan satu sama lain. Semakin lama Nagase menggenggamnya, muka mereka semakin memerah panas dan serasa darah mengalir ke kepala.

"Ahh!- Maaf!" Nagase dan Keima saling menjauhkan tangannya. Keduanya memalingkan mukanya demi menyembunyikan mukanya yang berwarna merah tomat tersebut.

"Nih..." Tanpa melihat ke arahnya, Keima kembali menyodorkan air minum tersebut padanya. Perlahan-lahan, Nagase yang tadinya malu meraihnya. Segera Ia meminumnya, namun terhenti ketika bibirnya berjarak hanya beberapa milimeter dari mulut botol tersebut.

Keima yang menunggunya mulai membalikkan kepalanya, dan memeriksa keadaan wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oi, Nagase-sensei, apa kau sudah meminum-" Belum hingga selesai, ucapannya terhenti ketika Keima melihat Nagase menatap begitu lama ke arah mulut botol air minum yang Ia pegang dari tadi. Dan Keima pun menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin tak diharapkannya.

Nagase sendiri yang berdebar-debar segera menutup matanya dan tersenyum membulatkan tekadnya, mendekatkan mulut botol tersebut kearah bibir manisnya.

"Ah- ah-! Nagase-sensei!-" Keima berusaha menghentikannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencegah Nagase tak melanjutkannya. Namun, Ia terlambat, kedua bola matanya menatap Nagase yang bersemangat meminumnya.

*Glek *Glek Merasa sudah lega melepaskan dahaganya, Ia menurunkan botol tersebut di pangkuannya. Ia tampak begitu bahagia setelah melakukan itu.

"Apa, Keima-kun~?" Tanyanya dengan senyum merona pada Keima. Melihat Nagase yang tampak senang sekali, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah... tidak, tidak apa apa." Dia memalingkan wajah dari gurunya. Membayangkan kembali bibir manis Nagase menyentuh botol tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Keima tersipu malu, wajahnya terasa memerah panas.

Keima maupun Nagase menyadari bahwa mereka melakukan "Ciuman Tak Langsung".

* * *

Pukul 1 siang mereka berjalan pulang melewati taman pinggir kota. Nagase telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai minimarket dan kembali mengenakan pakaian guru kemeja lengan panjang warna putih dan rok mini hitam. Keima sendiri masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Maijima High School warna merah gelap.

Nagase sendiri punya pekerjaan sampingan menjadi pegawai minimarket untuk menambah nafkahnya selagi menjadi guru di Maijima High School, tempat Keima Katsuragi bersekolah.

Keima maupun Nagase terlihat agak canggung dan enggan untuk memulai berbicara. Agar memecah keheningan, Nagase memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraannya.

"U-udara siang ini begitu panas yah? K-Keima-kun."

"Hmm" Jawab Keima mengiyakan selagi pandangannya hanya fokus pada PFP yang Ia pegang.

Nagase berusaha lagi memecah kebuntuan diantara mereka "K-Keima-kun, apa yang kau lakukan siang ini? Kau hanya bermain-main saja dan meninggalkan belajarmu?"

"Ah- Belajar itu tak penting, yang penting itu paham mendalami sesuatu." Keima melanjutkannya. "Tak peduli sesering kau belajar jika sudah paham, ngapain belajar. Percuma kau belajar namun kau tak memahaminya. Sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresinya, Keima melontarkan pernyataannya pada Nagase.

"Apaan kau ini? Sesombong inikah kamu ini? Mentang-mentang kau pintar, terus-terusan maen game. Sini kupinjam~" Nagase merasa jengkel dengan pernyataan Keima lalu mengambil PFP dari tangan Keima.

Keima terkejut game kesayangannya diambil gurunya, dia kesal menuntut game-nya untuk dikembalikan.

"H-hey! Nagase-sensei, kembalikan!" Kedua tangannya lelaki berkacamata tersebut berusaha meraih PFP dari genggaman Nagase. Namun Nagase menghadangnya wajah Keima dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya bermain PFP.

"Oi! Pengacau! Jangan menghancurkan game-ku! Kau akan mengacaukan cewek-cewekku semuanya!" Keima mengkhawatirkan kelanjutan game galge-nya yang akan dihancurkan tangan setan Nagase.

Namun Nagase menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku bisa menakhlukkan cewek-cewek yang kau taksir disini." Nagase terus menggerakkan jemari tangannya pada PFP Keima. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa menaklukkannya! Bahkan satu flag sekalipun!" Dia terus-terusan meraih PFP dari guru yang dulu mengklaim jadi rivalnya di sekolah.

"Hei, Nagase-sensei!, Kau-" Keima berhenti berteriak. Ia terheran-heran ketika Nagase menunjukkan bahwa satu cewek di PFP telah ditaklukkan. "Hmph!" Sambil tersenyum mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dengan mata tertutup, Nagase menunjukkan ekspresi kesombongannya yang telah menyelesaikan satu flag pada Keima.

Keima telah salah memandang miring gurunya itu dan sedikit menyesali itu. Keima terus tercengang ke arah Nagase. 'Tak kusangka cewek cantik ini berhasil mengalahkanku menaklukkan seorang cewek di game. Apa aku mengatakan dia cantik. Tidak! tidak!' Ucap Keima dalam hati.

Nagase sangat bahagia dapat mengalahkannya, Ia bisa melihat wajah bodoh Keima yang tercengang itu. Awalnya itu terasa lucu, namun lama-kelamaan Nagase melihatnya merasa jijik.

"He-hentikan itu, Keima-kun! Apa kau ingin membuatku hamil?!" Teriak Nagase menjauhkan dirinya dari Keima. Keima lantas tersadar dan juga berpaling menjauhkan diri darinya. Pipi mereka tampak memerah. Keima dan Nagase menghela nafasnya dan mengelus-elus dadanya.

"K-Keima, kun... ecchi~" Lontaran jengkel perkataannya menancap di hati Keima. "Sebagai hukumannya, PFP-mu aku sita! Aku yang akan melanjutkannya hingga akhir!~" Nagase pun melanjutkannya. Dan bisa ditebak, Keima berusaha untuk merebutnya kembali.

"H-hey! Nagase-sensei, kembalikan milikku!" Keima berulang kali mencoba merebut dengan kedua tangannya, namun usahanya sia-sia, selain Ia tak punya tenaga karena jarang olahraga, pertahanan Nagase terbilang cukup ketat, setidaknya bagi Keima.

Saat mencoba merebutnya sekali lagi menggunakan sekuat tenaganya. "Kembalikan!" Keima tak sengaja mendorong Nagase hingga keduanya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah-!" *Brak!

PFP yang Nagase pegang pun terlempar beberapa meter darinya, begitu juga kacamata Keima. Setelah beberapa saat hilang kesadaran, mereka mencoba memulihkannya kembali. Pandangan Nagase memindai langit di atasnya, kemudian mengamati pepohonan taman di sekitarnya.

Sedangkan Keima sendiri mencoba memulihkan kondisinya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, khususnya gurunya sendiri.

"Nagase-sensei, apa kau tak apa?" Sambil mengerang kesakitan, Keima bertanya. Namun tak sampai Nagase menjawabnya, Ia terdiam. Keheningan menyeruak. Tak disangka, wajah Keima dan Nagase sangatlah dekat, bahkan keduanya dapat merasakan hidungnya saling menempel. Hembusan panas nafas menyebar pada wajah mereka.

Keima mulai menyadari bahwa tubuhnya berada tepat di atas Nagase. Kedua tangannya menekan keras pada payudara Nagase yang besar tersebut. Sedangkan Nagase yang tertindih di bawahnya, merintih kesakitan dan mendesah, tak punya kuasa untuk bangkit kembali.

Pandangan kedua pasang mata pun terkunci rapat. Keima maupun Nagase merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari TKP alias Tempat Kejadian Percintaan tersebut. Wajah memerah padam dan tubuh mereka semakin panas membara. Debaran jantungnya semakin kuat.

Dipandangnya dari kacamatanya, Nagase terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Begitu menawan bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari tower sinyal hape, tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Amat cantik bila dibandingkan dengan cewek yang Ia mainkan di PFP-nya.

Begitu juga Nagase yang memandang Keima yang begitu tampan seperti pangeran berkuda dari kerajaan. Bola mata merah Keima sangat menawan, indah untuk dipandang sedekat ini. Berharap Nagase mendapatkan pria setampan dia kelak nanti.

"Keima-kun..."

"Nagase..."

Mata mereka perlahan-lahan menutup dan semakin rapat. Degupan jantung bergerak tak karuan. Pikiran terasa blank tak dapat memikirkan apa pun. Bibir mereka perlahan-lahan mulai mendekat dan semakin mendekat... dan...

To Be Continue...

* * *

A/N: Hello, readers. Ini adalah fanfiction saya ke empat. Hore!~~ Dari dulu saya ingin membuat cerita dengan pairing Keima x Nagase Jun ini. Saya punya kecenderungan suka romance yang berbeda umur agak jauh, terutama yang lawan ceweknya. Dan saya hingga hari ini berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan saya untuk membuat cerita yang menarik, namun ya begitu, selalu ada halangan dan rintangannya.

Sangat bersyukur sekali dapat membuat 1 chapter awal dari cerita yang sekiranya lebih panjang dengan pairing yang berbeda-beda.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya demi membaca fanfic saya, dan maaf jika fanfic ini masih belum sempurnya.

Read and review-nya selalu ditunggu. serta favorite dan follow-nya.


End file.
